11 October 1979
Show ; Name *John Peel Show ; Station *BBC Radio One ; YYYY-MM-DD *1979-10-11 ; Comments *Around the first 10 minutes of the show is missing, including the first Quads session track 'There Must Be Thousands'. *The new Specials single is played for the fourth straight night. The band's debut LP is due on Monday (15 October 1979). *Peel suggests he saw Jimmy Reed play in Dallas, although he later admitted in Margrave Of The Marshes (hardback, p. 152) that he never went to one of his gigs: "I may have claimed in the past that I did see him once, but if I did, I was lying." Sessions *2TV: Repeat. First broadcast 05 September 1979. First recorded 1979-08-22. No known commercial release. *Quads: Repeat. First broadcast 10 September 1979. First recorded 1979-08-29. No known commercial release. Tracklisting :(tape cuts in) *Marianne Faithfull: Witches’ Song (LP – Broken English) Island *2TV: Mary Thompson (session) *Prince Buster: Time Will Tell (single, 1964) Blue Beat *Captain Beefheart: Sun Zoom Spark (LP – Clear Spot) Reprise *Searchers: Hearts In Her Eyes (LP – The Searchers) Sire *Human League: Empire State Human (LP – Reproduction) Virgin *Pack: King Of Kings (single) Rough Trade : (JP: “Yet another song about Kenny Dalglish, eh?”) *Quads: I Know You Know (session) *Wire: On Returning (LP – 154) Harvest *Earl Zero & Soul Syndicate: Righteous Works (12” single) Greensleeves *2TV: Kids On The Street (session) *Commuters: Small Talk (EP) Lone *Carpettes: I Don’t Mean It (LP – Frustration Paradise) Beggars Banquet *Cabaret Voltaire: Fourth Shot (LP – Mix-Up) Rough Trade : (JP: "I was trying to think of a reason to play a Jimmy Reed record in the course of tonight's programme. I can't really think of any sound reason why I should at all, but here's one nevertheless.") *Jimmy Reed: I’m Mr Luck :(JP: “Jimmy Reed used to play fairly regularly in Dallas, Texas, in the days when I lived there. He was always so out of it that when you went along to see him that his wife used to sit behind him and whisper the words of all the songs to him, even the ones that were like big hits and things.”) *Cowboys International: Thrash (LP – The Original Sin) Virgin *Quads: Revision Time Blues (session) :(tape flip) *2TV: Dear Heart (session) *Ruts: It Was Cold (LP – The Crack) Virgin *Riots: I’m In Love (single, 1967) Island *Pere Ubu: Small Was Fast (LP – New Picnic Time) Chrysalis *Undertones: You’ve Got My Number (Why Don’t You Use It?) (single) Sire *Orchestral Manoeuvres In The Dark: Electricity (single) DinDisc :(JP reads out his horoscope, which suggests he’ll be having a “rather colourful” Saturday night, which he is due to spend at a reunion for his (all-boys) school.) *Quads: There’s Never Been A Night Like This (session) *Specials: Nite Klub (single – A Message To You Rudy) 2 Tone *2TV Johnny Plays Up (session) *Gang Of Four: Natural’s Not In It (LP – Entertainment!) EMI *Capital Letters: Out Of Africa (LP – Headline News) Greensleeves *Tom Verlaine: Yonki Time (LP – Tom Verlaine) Elektra :(JP: "Why on earth did I pick that track? It's dreadful. Never mind. It's been done.") *Noble "Thin Man" Watts: Great Times (LP - Blast Off!) Flyright :(end of show / news / start of Brian Matthew's ‘Round Midnight’) File ;Name *11-10-79000 ;Length *2.00.14 ;Other *Many thanks to Lol and the original taper. *File created from T162 of 400 Box. ;Available *http://www.mediafire.com/?p521503cz8mbbp8 Category:1979 Category:Peel shows Category:Available online Category: 400 Box